princeofpersiafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Принц (оригинальная трилогия)
Эта статья содержит сведения о Принце из оригинальной трилогии. Для получения информации о принце из трилогии Песков времени или из новой трилогии посетите страницы Принц (Пески времени) и Принц (новая трилогия) Оригинальная игра Султан находится на войне, и в его отсутствие злой визирь Джаффар пытается захватить трон. Джаффар схватил принцессу и дал ей время на размышление: стать его женой или умереть. Герой игры — истинная любовь принцессы; должен сбежать из тюрьмы, убить Джафара и спасти её до того как истечёт этот срок. Что и делает Принц, храбро сражаясь на мечах со стражниками, своей тенью, и наконец с самим Джаффаром. После освобождения он женится на принцессе и становится Принцем Персии. Принц Персии 2: Тень и Пламя' Спустя одиннадцать дней Джаффар воскресает, становится двойником принца и изменяет внешность своего соперника. Настоящему принцу с трудом удаётся убежать. Султан снова уходит на войну, а Джаффар захватывает власть в Персии. Принцесса смертельно больна. Сбежав из дворца, принц попадает на торговый корабль, где во сне его зовёт незнакомая женщина. Визирь создаёт морскую бурю, уничтожившую корабль с принцем. Принц выживает после бури и оказывается на острове, усеянном древними руинами и пещерами. Попав на незнакомый остров принц обнаруживает там магический меч и узнаёт, что он — единственный оставшийся в живых член королевской семьи, выживший после нашествия тёмных сил, вызванных Джаффаром, и теперь он должен воссоединиться с больной принцессой и занять свой унаследованный трон. С острова принц улетает на летающих лошадях и попадает во дворец. Принц жаждет отомстить за султана. Он находит Джаффара на крыше самой высокой башни дворца, и для того чтобы вернуть свой облик принц навсегда убивает Джаффара и воссоединяется с захваченной им принцессой. Принцесса выздоравливает и вместе с принцем осматривает всю Персию на крылатых лошадях. Принц Персии 3D Младший брат покойного султана, король Ассан, захотел захватить Персидский трон, отдав принцессу (которая замужем за принцем) за своего сына Рагнора (получеловек-полутигр). Ассан приглашает нового султана и принца с принцессой к себе на приём, где он захватывает принцессу и бросает принца в темницу. Принцессу Ассан отдаёт Рагнору и тот заключает её в свой дворец, где собирается удерживать её в заточении до того времени, пока она не согласится выйти за него замуж и забыть о принце. Но принц с помощью других заключённых сбегает из заключения, раздобыв себе меч. И стремится вновь освободить принцессу от гнёта Рагнора. По ходу игры принц сражается с солдатами Ассана и Рагнора во многих живописных местах, например, на летящем дирижабле и в библиотечных залах. Наконец, принц добирается до горного замка, где Рагнор удерживает принцессу, и находит тронный зал, в котором обнаруживает Рагнора с пленной принцессой. В дуэли с Рагнором принц побеждает полузверя и вызволяет принцессу из заточения. Целуя её, в последний раз осматривает неизведанные земли и отправляется с принцессой обратно в Персию. 'Personality and Skills' The prince seems to be very kind and passionate. He is never shown doing anything cruel or wicked towards others. He is very loyal to the princess. He risks his life for her in every game. He also avoids the belly dancer from Prince of Persia 3D. Even so, he is able to kill his opponents without hesitation, showing he has a ruthless side when it comes to protecting his family. He kills a large number of the enemies responsible for killing his parents, for revenge. He seems to be a master swordsman. He can also fight with a staff, and double blades. However he does not like killing, as in Prince of Persia 3D, where he is disgusted by dead bodies of demons. 'See Also''' *Prince (Sands of Time) *Prince (New) *Prince Dastan